The present invention relates to an electric power actuator to provide for the rapid movement and precise positioning of a radio frequency high power switch element. These switch elements are used in coupling a plurality of transmitters or receivers to a plurality of antennas. A switch system using these switch elements must be able to handle relatively large power inputs and loads and must be capable of selectively switching from one power input to any one of a plurality of loads quickly and conveniently.
In particular, this power actuator is particularly adapted to be used with the "Radio Frequency Modular Switch System" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,794 issued to Kenneth Owen on Mar. 25, 1975.